L'infante du traître
by Aiynna
Summary: "J'aimerai tellement que les choses se passent différemment pour une fois, mais l'histoire se répète, inlassablement" Qilby. La seule chose qui pouvait altérer le jugement de Qilby et endiguer sa lassitude de vivre était une chose qu'il était incapable de voir, quand bien même elle se trouvait juste sous ses yeux.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toute et à tous ! Désolé pour le résumé, je n'avais pas trop d'idée ^^

Alors petit message pour vous expliquer que je n'ai pas science infuse donc il est possible qu'il y ai des incohérences avec l'histoire du Krosmoz. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est une fanfiction donc je suis, un peu, obligée de faire des entorses à l'histoire existante (l'existence même de mon OC est une entorse donc bon). Voilà voilà, ne vous prenez pas trop la tête avec ce qui est cohérent ou non et...Enjoy ! :3

* * *

« Tu ne pourra pas la protéger d'elle-même. Phaeris, ne t'encombre pas des fantômes du passé. » Les mots de Baltazar étaient comme un écho encore trop persistant dans l'esprit de Phaeris. Il comprenait sans mal les mots de son frère dragon mais il ne pouvait pas les accepter. Il avait promit. Les souvenirs de cette terrible journée revinrent à la mémoire du dragon, aussi rapide, aussi éphémère et aussi violent que pouvait l'être l'un des éclaires s'abattant tout autour de lui. L'esprit déjà embrumé du dragon commençait à corrompre la réalité, le replongeant dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux.

Le feu, partout, les morts, par milliers, les cris, les larmes, la précipitation, les combats, la peur. Le puissant dragon qu'était Phaeris ne pouvait pourtant pas lutter contre ses souvenirs, le détachant peu à peu de la réalité. Il ne voyait plus que Qilby, fusionné à l'éliacube, cet objet maudit qu'il aurait voulus ne jamais voir, ne jamais connaître, ne jamais avoir eu besoin d'utiliser. Il se souvenait de la présence de Yugo sur son dos, pourquoi n'était-il pas sur celui d'Adamaï? Phaeris ne voulais plus le savoir, il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Son seul souhait à cet instant était d'oublier. De tout oublier. Pourtant rien n'y faisait, il avait beau fermer les yeux, les rouvrir, essayer de penser à autre chose. Les vagues, la foudre, les cris de l'enfant dans ses bras. Tout autour de lui le ramenait à se souvenir de ce chaos. Phaeris jura entre ses dents, jamais plus qu'à cet instant il comprenait à quel point Qilby avait dut souffrir de sa malédiction.

Le dragon se surprit lui-même à cette pensée, prenait-il la défense de Qilby ? Non. C'était autre chose, une forme de compréhension ? C'était impossible, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas essayer de le comprendre, de donner un sens à ses actes. Il avait commit l'impardonnable, il était la cause de la quasi disparition de son peuple. Phaeris ne pouvait pas donner raison à sa trahison. Il ne pouvait pas donner raison à la mort de sa sœur, de ses frères dragon et conseillés. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner sa mort.

Phaeris jeta un bref regard à l'enfant qui ne cessait de se débattre dans ses bras. Non. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre Qilby, il n'avait jamais pu et, désormais, ne voudrai même plus essayer. Phaeris l'avait tué. Il était connu pour être un puissant guerrier, protecteur de son peuple. Mais jamais il n'avait eu à mettre fin aux jours d'une personne. Et cela, cette règle qu'il s'était lui-même imposé, Qilby le lui avait fait transgressé !

Soudain, les mots de l'enfant, jusqu'à maintenant incapable d'atteindre Phaeris, le sortirent de ses tristes pensées :

« Je suis désolé…Pardon…Pardon Phaeris. » Sanglotait la petite éliatrope dans les bras du reptile. Se rendant compte qu'il la tenait peut-être trop fort, trop près de lui, le dragon décida de relâcher un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'enfant. « Pourquoi tu m'a laissé là-bas ? C'est pas juste Phaeris… Tous les enfants là-bas n'on plus de papa ni de maman mais….Moi….Moi je t'ai toi, t'es mon papa. Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé avec eux ?! T'es méchant ! T'es qu'un méchant ! » Phaeris ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ? Malgré son jeune âge, il savait que l'enfant comprenait parfaitement sa situation, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Phaeris avait dut la ramener sur Emrub, elle comprenait pourquoi les enfants l'avaient rejetés, pourquoi, malgré Baltazar, elle n'avait pas pus se sentir chez elle dans la dimension où vivaient les enfants. Mais plus que tout, elle comprenait qui était son père et, malheureusement, ce qu'il avait fait aux siens. Elle ne faisait que se bercer de douces illusions en disant que le dragon était son père.

Mais était-ce un si grand mal ? A son âge, avait-elle vraiment besoin d'être accablé de reproche, d'être la cible de toute la haine et la rancœur du peuple éliatrope car son père n'était plus de ce monde pour assumer ses responsabilités ?

« Tu sais que Phaeris n'est pas ton père. » Non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mise face aux responsabilités de son père, mais Phaeris ne pouvait pas accepter de prendre sa place. Il l'avait juré.

~Phaeris…Promet-le moi…~La voix de son amie lui revint en un instant en mémoire, de tous les souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle, le plus persistant était celui-ci. Le pire de tous. Sa voix, habituellement pleine de vie et de fougue, n'était plus qu'un son à demi audible, étouffé par les sanglots, l'effort et le sang. Son visage aux couleurs chaudes était plus pâle que la lune, seules ses joues étaient d'un rouge aussi prononcé que le liquide qu'elle perdait. La voix erratique, le souffle court, entouré des arbres embrasés dans lesquels ils se reposaient autrefois. En dessous du portail que Yugo avait ouvert pour enfermer Qilby, non loin du corps sans vie de ce dernier : elle le suppliait. Elle, l'une des femmes les plus fière, les plus vive d'esprit, les plus aventurière. Elle le suppliait, à moitié morte.

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste Phaeris ! T'es vraiment le plus méchant ! » Le dragon n'entendait la voix de l'enfant que comme un écho lointain, cherchant à le réveillé. Mais rien ne pouvait le tirer de ses souvenirs à cet instant, pas même le bruit d'un éclair s'abattant sur la mer déchainée. Le seul bruit qu'il parvenait à entendre était le cri d'un bébé. Les pleurs d'un enfant qui ne connaitrait jamais ses parents. Il se souvenait d'un bruit sourd, d'un tremblement, d'un raz-de-marée. Il se souvenait avoir sentit Grougaloragran, proche de lui. Même si ce dernier ne s'était pas plus approché, même s'il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Il avait été là, il avait assisté à toute la scène, et n'avait rien fait. Il avait été à l'image du conseil depuis leur arrivée sur ce monde : passif.

Mais Phaeris ne lui en voulait pas. Il le comprenait, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire de toute façon ? Personne ne pouvait ramener les morts, autre que les membres du conseil, et Grougal aurait été incapable d'aider son frère dragon. Tout été allé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite pour que le conseil puisse réagir correctement. Tout avait été fait dans la précipitation, tous les membres du conseil était occupé à gérer cette crise, du moins ceux encore vivant. Mais, tous, un à un, venaient à disparaitre.

Oui, le dragon s'en souvenait comme s'il le revivait, agenouillé aux côté d'un corps sans vie, la trace du wakfu de Yugo et Adamaï mort, non loin de lui, la destruction tout autour de lui, le wakfu de sa sœur qui quittait le monde, rapidement rejoins par celui de Glip, Nora et Efrim qui se dirigeaient vers le mont Zinith, Grougal qui partait avec le dofus du roi. Et lui, au milieu de tout ça. Ecrasé par le poids de ses erreurs, Phaeris pleurait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait beaucoup perdu, et le peu de chose qui lui restait allait bientôt disparaître : Orgonax arrivait. Et au milieu de ce monde déchiré, un seul son s'élevait dans les airs, plus fort que n'importe quel autre : les pleurs d'un nouveau née.

A cet instant, Phaeris avait abandonné tout désir de vivre, à quoi bon survivre dans un monde vide, un mode où les personnes qu'il aimait n'étaient plus, un monde où sa sœur ne pourrait pas vivre. Enfin, s'il pouvait rester quelque chose du monde après le passage d'Orgonax. Pourtant, il était là. Il avait survécu. Avant que ce qu'il pensait irréparable ne se produise, il avait trouvé refuge dans une autre dimension. Il s'était accroché à la vie, de toutes ses forces, il avait utilisé le peu de wakfu qui lui restait pour survivre, pour permettre à cette petite âme de continuer de pleurer, de montrer qu'elle était en vie ! Pour sauvegarder la mémoire de sa mère, son sacrifice, sa volonté.

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, la pluie battante sur son visage, le bruit des éclaires et les vagues qui s'entrechoquaient perturbaient les sens du dragon déjà bien endormis. Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, Phaeris sentis de légers picotements traverser son corps. Il avait du mal à se mouvoir, que diable lui était-il arrivé ? Retrouvant lentement l'usage de son corps, il stoppa sa propre chute à quelques mètres de la mer avant d'entendre un cri, au loin, étouffé par la tempête. Ce son, pourtant presque imperceptible eu l'effet d'une décharge de Wakfu pour le dragon. Paniqué, il regarda stupidement son torse un instant : il n'avait plus ni le cube, ni l'enfant. Sans plus réfléchir il plongea dans la mer déchainée. Les courants violents ralentissaient sa progression dans les eaux sombres, cherchant la moindre trace de wakfu, Phaeris trouva rapidement le cube mais peina à retrouver une trace de l'enfant. Le wakfu émit par le cube troublait la vision du dragon et embrumait ses sens. Il ressentait comme une attraction vers cet objet qu'il maudissait de tout son être. Détournant le regard de l'artéfact, se disant qu'il pouvait attendre contrairement à un être vivant privé d'oxygène, il chercha de nouveau le wakfu de sa protégée.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il parvint à le discerner, bien trop loin de lui, dans les eaux profondes. L'enfant sombrait rapidement. Aussi vite que sa forme draconique le lui permettait, il se fraya un chemin vers l'éliatrope qu'il saisit entre ses pattes avant de remonter à la surface. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, ils étaient vivant, tous les deux. Toussant le peu d'eau qu'elle avait avalée, l'éliatrope se colla contre le torse du dragon, revenu sous sa forme humanoïde, afin de se protéger de la pluie et des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre elles-mêmes.

« J'ai eu peur… Je….Je suis désolé Phaeris….Pardon… Je ne dirai plus que t'es méchant…. Alors s'il te plaît….Laisse moi rester avec toi… » Le dragon, qui cherchait du regard une trace du cube, posa son regard sur le visage de l'enfant. Posant une main derrière sa tête, il la serra contre lui en souriant faiblement :

« Phaeris ne te laissera plus seule. »

Ces quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés en ce jour funeste avait à jamais lié sa vie à celle de l'enfant.

* * *

Un avis pour ce premier chapitre ? :3


End file.
